Star Wars Roleplaying Scene 1
by A.L.E
Summary: This is one of three teasers I wrote for my Star Wars players to pick which one they wanted to have their next adventure based off of. I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review, I am a huge Star Wars fan and would like to know if


Star Wars   
Roleplaying  
Cut Scene 1  
  
The desperate scientist raced through the various turbolift access tunnels hoping to avoid detection. He had designed most of these passages himself and therefore knew them better than anyone. He just hoped that would be enough. If it wasn't...well...that wasn't something he was prepared to think about..just yet.  
What he was prepared to think about was his speech. The one he had to make soon...hopefully. It had to be perfect! It had to be made up of just the right things. So as to convince them. Convince them of the things he wasn't even convinced of himself. Oh sure, he had tried to convince himself many times. And he was pretty sure he was almost there. After all, he had seen the terrible things the Empire was capable of. And he knew he did not approve. In fact, if he had known these things back when he applied into the Imperial Scientific Corps, he would probably not have joined up at all. But he had. And now he was stuck. Or was he? He was trying to escape as best he could, but he wasn't sure that was the best course of action. He knew what they did to traitors....uh..well...like before he wasn't prepared to think about that yet.  
His speech...he had to think about his speech. It would calm him. He was good at speeches. At least good at giving them to Imperial Supervisors and other higher ups. But he had never given a speech to people like these. If they were actually like what all the Imperial propaganda said they were, he might be better staying here after all. But he didn't think he could handle that. In fact, he was sure he couldn't. The things he had seen were too horrible. They had cost him many nights of sleep. He would suffer through no more sleepless evenings. He had sworn that to himself. He might have nightmares, but he would witness no more atrocities, no more massacres. Just thinking about it now gave him chills and sent him back....  
  
The transparisteel window reflected the light of flames. The gamma class assault shuttle he rode on cruised low over the burning village. He could see people running in all directions, screaming and casting about in death throws. It made his stomach turn and he felt as if he should head for the refresher station when the shuttle made a sharp turn. But he stayed where he was. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the carnage. Even when the shuttle ascended and headed for the hangar of the Star Destroyer from whence it came, he watched all the way. The village turned into a large red dot on the surface of the gray mist covered planet.   
As his senses came back to him he realized that he probably saw the least horrible attack. Cres'Que was the smallest village attacked that day. Many much larger cities were destroyed that day as well, and would have provided many more horrific sights in their destructions. The shuttle docked and he mechanically made his way off the shuttle and to his quarters. He sat sickly on his bed and thought. How could I? How could I have been so stupid? Did he really believe the things they told him when they asked him to design facilities and weapons? Could he have bought into it just for a job? Or did he believe it? NO! It wasn't that! He had just ignored the implications of his weapons being used on innocents. He had forced himself to beleive it would never happen. His designs were to be used in the war...and the war only. But that had now changed. His whole world had changed....forever....  
  
He stopped in one of the access hatchways and forced himself back to the present. Yes indeed his world had changed that day during the punishment raids on Krek'Dos. And it was still different, and would probably change again...hopefully. He was going to take his designs and information to someone who could do good with them. Someone who would use them to punish the Empire not the innocent. And if it cost him his life....then..it was worth it. A million times over. Because that is probably how many lives he had terminated with his ideas. But no more....not one single being more. If he succeeded. If he didn't , then his ideas would go on killing people and his life and possibly his after life would continue to be hell.  
Not wanting to depress himself too much he continued on. He was almost to the place he needed to be. The power node junction. It would provide him protection from any life form sensors and it was close to the escape pod docking intersection. Number 47-F was prepped and ready for him...if they came. If they didn't..well..then it didn't matter. He was three corridors from his destination. And three days from freedom...hopefuly.  
When he reached the power node junction he set himslef up against one of the access plates. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dried ration bar. This was his food and his home for the next three days. He was safe for now. But if he didn't leave sometime in those three days, he was done for. His shore leave would run out and they would look for him immediately. The Empire was very protective of it's scientists. They would find him in no time with the man power they had. So it was three days. Three days until his freedom...or..three days until his death. 


End file.
